


Come Back to Me

by blackrose_17



Series: Home is Where You Are [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Broken Ianto, Guess Who I'm Making Ianto's Dad, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Slight crossover with MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Ianto is broken and Jack will do whatever it takes to fix him, even if that means letting him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the h/c bingo Feb challenge.

Jack watched as Ianto slept soundly curled up on his bed. He knows that he should leave Ianto to rest; the younger man had more than earned that. But he couldn’t leave not after realising how close he came to losing him. _'How could I have missed this?'_ Jack asked himself and a second later he knew the answer, _'Because I didn't want to see. I didn't want to see how deeply Ianto was hurting.'_ Jack want to deny it but he had let Ianto slip into the shadows because of his connection to One and the hurt he was still feeling over the loss of Rose and of missing out on the Doctor had him ignoring Ianto and the pain he must have been going through.

Jack wasn't sure how long they stayed there watching the water roll in and out, the wave crashing against the rocks. It wasn't until dusk had begun to fall and Ianto hadn't been able to hide his shivers did Jack realise that they had been sitting there for hours. He hadn't given it a second thought as he bundled up Ianto and drove him home.

After that he had phone Tosh asking her if she could watch the Rift, he had heard the hitch and worry in her voice as she asked about Ianto, she had seen the signs that he and the others had missed. 

That he had ignored.

_“How is he, Jack?”_

_A smile tugged at Jack’s lips at the pure worry lacing Toshiko’s voice. “I’ve got him Tosh and I’m not letting him go this time.” Jack had found himself promising at tears in Tosh’s voice._

_“See that you don’t Jack. Ianto is much more fragile then we think or that he is willingly to show.” Tosh had hated how she stayed quiet while Ianto slipped further and further into the shadows. She couldn’t imagine the pain that Ianto must have felt when they welcomed Gwen so opening into their fold and left him in the cold. She only hoped that they weren’t too late in fixing what they had a hand in breaking._

Glancing at the sleeping Ianto Jack wondered if they could fix what was broken. Fix what they had missed. Ianto had deceived them but he shouldn’t have been able to hide a Cyberwoman in the Hub, he shouldn’t have been that apart from the team.

 _‘But will Ianto even want to come back?’_ That was the question that had been eating away at Jack since the moment he found Ianto and a part of him – a big part – of him dreaded the answer because who could blame Ianto for wanting to leave them after how they treated him. _‘We tossed him a basketball on our way out. How many times have we done that, made it clear that he wasn’t a part of us? That he was just there to clean up after us?’_ Jack didn’t want to hear the answer because he was afraid of how he treated Ianto but he knew that when Ianto woke up he would have no choice but to get them. If he wanted Ianto still on the team it was time to show him he was one of them.

+****+

 _‘I should have known.’_ Jack kicked himself the moment the first whimpers escaped Ianto’s mouth and it didn’t take long before the young man was crying out in pain, pleading Lisa’s name but when Ianto called out his name in fear Jack felt his heart skip a beat after everything he had done Ianto was worried about him. _‘I don’t deserve it.’_ He didn’t he hadn’t earned Ianto’s worry or care but he would deal with that later once he had Ianto free of his nightmare.... no his memories.

“Ianto! Ianto! Wake up! Please!” Jack pleaded softly as he did his best to shake Ianto free from his nightmare.

Ianto came to with a scream on his lips and tears in his eyes and Jack didn’t think, he didn’t need to as he wrapped his arms around Ianto and hugged the shaken man to his chest. “It’s okay Ianto, I’m here.”

Jack said nothing as Ianto fought against him as the memories had yet to leave him as his fist banged against his chest. It took several moments until Ianto’s fist slowly stopped beating against his chest and choked sob escaped him one last time.

“I’m sorry sir.” Ianto whispered as he tried to pull away from Jack but Jack wasn’t about to let him go.

“It’s alright Ianto. You have gone through so much. I’m sorry that I missed it. I missed the pain you were carrying around with you. I should have seen it.” Jack admitted in a broken voice.

A shuddering breath escaped Ianto’s lips as he sank into Jack’s hold. It had been so long since he had someone hold him, someone showing that they care. "I miss my family." It was true Ianto missed them so much but he didn’t know why he had said that and to Jack of all people.

That had Jack raising an eyebrow. Ianto had been very tight lipped about his family, there was nothing listed in his reports and with no way of accessing the Torchwood One files the only one who can give them answers was Ianto. "You can go see them." Jack told him gently.

Jack was surprised when Ianto shook his head and bit his lower lip and looked away. Filling Ianto’s body tighten up he gave him one last squeeze before reluctantly, very reluctantly letting Ianto go and tried not to whine when Ianto took a step back.  

"I haven't been completely honest with you, sir.” Ianto flashed Jack a small smile; never had he had thought that Jack would be treating him like this. That he mattered that he was a part of the team. "My father is Phil Coulson."

For a moment Jack could only blink, "As in Phil Coulson, left eye to Nick Fury, the third in command of SHIELD?” And no Jack’s voice did not squeak at the end, but if it did no one could blame him Phil Coulson was one of the scariest guys around and Ianto’s his son, he treated the son of Phil Coulson as he did and “I’m still breathing?”

Jack hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud but damn it he had seen what Phil Coulson did to people who hurt the agents under his care he didn’t even want to begin to imagine what Phil would do to those he saw as family.

“Despite what you may think my father wouldn’t have killed you.” Ianto drawled out a slight smile tugging at his lips.

“No he would have made me wish for death when he was done. I know all about him and his skills.” Jack’s grin turns into a soft smile as he gazed at Ianto. “And Ianto I wouldn’t have blamed him for unleashing his wrath on us. We failed you.”  

Ianto could see the pain in Jack’s eyes and his heart ached for the man. “I hid in the shadows. I wasn’t sure how to reach any of you and when you let me disappear into the furniture I didn’t think you wanted me there and I did nothing to stop myself from becoming invisible.”

Jack could see it Ianto needed a place to heal, to recover and that wasn’t with them. “Call your father. Take some time with him. Come back to us when you are ready. Now that I’m looking I can see the homesickness in your eyes. You need a time to recharge, you need to heal.” Jack knew that there was a very big chance that Ianto might not come home to them and in reality Jack couldn’t blame Ianto if he chose not to.

For a moment Ianto could only stare at Jack, part of him a very big part of him had been longing to go home but he wasn’t sure it was in him to ask. “My father won’t out right and say it but he has been worried about me that I might have Stockholm syndrome for wanting to stay.” Ianto knew his family couldn’t understand why he was staying after everything that had happen at both Torchwoods’. “I would like that. Thank you.”

And Jack oh he wanted to cry at the emotions shining in Ianto’s eyes, he already looked better at going back to visit family. “Take all the time that you need.” _‘Just please try and come back to me.’_  Jack wanted to reach out and touch Ianto but knew if he did he would not be able to let Ianto go, all he could hope is that Ianto will come back to him.


End file.
